In My Own Heart
by Atashi Rabbit
Summary: Its a BillyRebecca fluffy! I love those! anywho, Rebeccas getting married, but she finds the one person she has been wishing for, for so long...Rated M For..uh...Youll find out kiddies! OMG Chappie 4 is up! EEEHH
1. Chapter 1

Atashi: WELL …WHAT? I know…I have two unfinished fics and I'm starting a new one, hey….IT AINT MY FAULT IF I HAVE EXCELLENT IDEAS FOR BILLY/REBECCA FLUFFIES MAN! Gimme a break….I HAVE TO WRITE THIS ONE HAVE TO HAVE TO.

Wesker: You cant finish things

Atashi: Meh, Leave me alone

Wesker: **pokes tounge out**

Atashi: **rolls eyes**

The Rain Fell slowly, and silently. Was that what she felt? Slow, and silent…such an unfinished feeling, that hole in her heart. Even if she was getting married, she felt that urgency to run away from the house, run away from him so he couldn't find her, maybe forget about her and claim her dead, just like…

No…

There she was again, thinking of him, she helped him, released him. But there was always that feeling that claimed her stomach, knotted it around itself, claiming every breath that she craved for, everything she wanted, the happiness she had felt when they weren't in danger something that only they had, something all their own.

That was what made it special, the way he made a joke to lighten up the back round of that hell hole, filled with the screams of not survivors but the pain etched into that buildings walls, every scratch was so visible, the thought of people dying due to some stupid research. But he was always there he, who never left her; he who had never took her for granted. He believed in her strength she wasn't just some 'rookie S.T.A.R.S member, but was part of the team…they were the team.

But now, she was getting married to someone she was afraid to say 'I love you' how those vows they would take at that promising step of bondage. God, they would be a complete hardship just thinking of the words, just saying them.

She told herself he was for her, she would be happy, but how depressing she made herself just by thinking, looking into his eyes, those eyes…she hated his eyes. She didn't believe a thing he told her. He was a liar. Just like she was. Perfect couple, no?

She would always act asleep before he fell asleep, just so she didn't have to say 'I love you' or, goodnight, cause that was something that she would have to lie about. Good night? No. More like 'lonely night' even if there was another next to her, he never had the warmth she craved for, the warmth that wrapped its arms around her, that hold her above everything that was there, those arms that would tell her she was safe. No. She was insecure as always.

The sun crept through the blinds of the window, the trees made a whispering noise as they spoke to the wind. Rebecca awoke from her silent slumber, unlike her dreams, it was a deathly silence she slept in. dreaming of only him, such deceit to dream of another man when your about to be married.

'heh, I guess…I don't know.' Rebecca thought to herself. She raised her slender body, her fragile structure awoke to the numbness of the position she had been sleeping in. she winced in slight aggravation that her limbs were defying her, when she finally grasped control over her fragile limbs she groggily walked to the kitchen, fearing he would be there, why did she fear him so much, when all he was, was a human? A person that could bleed, a person that could die…not something that got back up from dying…

She chuckled slightly to her mad thoughts

Those eyes, dammnit those eyes grasped fear in everything that moved, everything that shook in his presence broke into a wild sweat, even if it wasn't visible.

"Morning Becca, sleep well?" He sipped his porcelain, gleaming cup as his grasp clinged to the cups rounded handle, watching her with those feared eyes, daggers burning in her body.

'Becca' No…that wasn't right, she always cringed at her name being called that by him, but she never showed any displeasure to this man, for he was the one who held her by the throat now.

"Mmm, kind of, although I had springs poking me in the back till hell sings" she smiled innocently and shrugged as she took her place on the oaken, polished seat.

"Oh well, We 'get a new one today then, if its such a displeasure" He grinned and continued to sip at his coffee. Rebecca was amazed that the plants that inhabited their glazed pots hadn't fallen dead to the ground as those eyes broke themselves from Rebecca's unwanted gaze to the window.

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" He smiled as the sun continued its strong, silent way through the windows glass exterior.

Rebecca nodded as she bit into her toast the crunch was the only noise heard in the room echoing, bouncing off the two as the silence broke finally when a knock at the door was heard.

"Hm…who could that be…?" He walked towards the door with caution in those eyes of his, grasped the handle, still Rebecca was amazed the handle did not curl up and melt at the touch of him. He opened the door, only to reveal…

"JAMES AH! Finally! I tried to ring you today, but jeez, your phone was just ringing non stop! REBECCA HEY!" The ecstatic man smiled brightly at Rebecca as Rebecca smiled back to him. Her Sea green eyes placed their gaze back at the James, her fiancé standing happily, and proud his stance was heavy, and full of pride, why did he stand like that, it annoyed Rebecca, it really did.

"Hey, Alex, what are you doing here?" James Patted his back and bent to his friend who was plumper than James was, and a lot more lively than James would ever be.

"ah, I thought you and Rebecca might want to come down to that new restraunt down town, um…what was it called" He twirled his hand and arm in a circling movement around the air that inhabited his space.

James laughed and looked once again at Rebecca then back at Alex

"The Shefrone?"

Alex jumped

"YES! That was it, heh, I'm not good at remembering."

James laughed and then nodded his head,

"Rebecca? Would you like to-"

Quickly, and sharply Rebecca took the words from him and stole them into her own voice

"Come? No, Ill stay here I'm not feeling so great, sorry" She smiled awkwardly at James and then went back to munching on her toast the crumbs falling to the white, carpeted floor

James nodded as he pushed Alex out the door, along with his own brisk movements of escaping from the house.

"See you in an hour or so" James Waved and smiled, but before all that, he gave Rebecca a quick kiss on the lips and shut the door quietly behind him, the door obeyed and closed at the human force.

Rebecca watched and listened for the pull of the car, and the exhaust escaping the piped cage of its confinements to be released, once it was all heard, and seen by Rebecca, she finished her toast and headed for the bathroom. That's right, that's all she needed to take the kinks out of her limbs, a nice hot shower.

Rebecca Picked off the clothes that clung to her sweat ridden body, created by the dream she had been given on a plate of Billy. Placing the clothes in some discarded area of the floor, she turned the tap just so it was right placing her hand against the shower curtain to make sure the temperature was just right, Not wanting to get her hands wet.

She stood underneath the rushing, silent gushes of droplets that fell from the holes in the showerhead; they dropped and splashed against her skin as a rebounded ball would on a person's foot, although with less pressure against her.

The warmth overwhelmed the pain in her body and left just as quickly as they came, leaving Rebecca to wash her hair, and her body. The rain cautionaly traced themselves between her legs and played dangerous games with her thighs, as waves of water crawled over her delicate, and girlish curves.

She sighed a mental sigh, and stood out of the shower drying herself off and returning to the place of her silent slumbers, many moons had she slept under living here, sleeping here, and creating a cover for herself. Just a place to call home. That was all she needed, but with that came a price.

Him.

That fear that grasped itself around her when he entered every door, every spoken word he gave obeyed his orders speaking with all of their might, every muscle he had bowed at his presence and continued to work, his heart was what she wanted to stop obeying such horrible commands.

To stop obeying him, and let him die so that she would be free of something she didn't wish for…no, she wished for it. Its just…Now she wished she hadn't

Why did this wish come true? And why only this wish? Why couldn't her other wish come true…that other wish she prayed for every night to some unwanted star that lost its way.

She wanted Billy to come back for her. That's all she wanted, such a simple thing why is it the simple things can't be wished for, but will be wished for but never obey that order to come true? She hated this; she hated every bit of it. All she wanted was Him. Him, Him. That's all, that was all. Even if it meant zombies coming back and trying to kil- No, This was such a selfish wish of hers, she would not risk Billy's life just because she was a girl in a complete fantasy world that wanted nothing than experience the first time she could touch and caress those lips of his love, just because she wanted to indulge in him, be lost in him. Tell him how much she missed him, and thought about him…how she loved him.

She smiled to herself and picked out her clothes for the day, she was going to get out of the house for once. And walk along the path of complete and utter concrete coldness. And feel the air against her skin. Allow the sun to reap upon her back, and allow to claw inside her clothes.

She picked out a Black U-necked top. And a long pleated green skirt. Green, that was her favourite colour. A colour that was supposed to represent fertility, and nature. Yeah, she guessed she was a bit like that, but she questioned the fertility one a bit.

She giggled, at just the thought of that word, she could be immature sometimes, but hey, cant we all?

She, for some reason felt a lot better this morning, somehow just James not being here took a whole weight off of her shoulders, something she craved for a lot. That weight of a pack of lies following you around the place, heeding your every call, and whisper. She was free, but for only an hour or so, then it would be 'Hello Mrs and Mr Axton' why did she choose to take his name why? Her name sounded a lot better than his 'AXTON' whoever created that name must have had a love affair with an axe…or worse.

She chuckled as she grabbed the keys off the copper hook that lay behind the cupboards in the kitchen; she grasped the already warm handle, from James and Alex's presence. And turned it, only to reveal the outside world, the trees whispering her name, and the wind playing soft games with her hair, children hopping to the stone that they so much honoured.

She took a deep breath of clear air, it filled her lungs and infected it with absolute goodness, and she could tell this was going to be a good day, until she had to face the horrible excuse for a loving husband.

She took a step, then another, another, another and she was just walking down the road, silently, but admiring all that lay their way upon her, the trees, the flowers in bloom, the children and the chairs where couples sat and spoke sweet nothings into each others inviting ears.

That was what she wanted with Billy, but the gods forbade her to ever see him. Which one did she piss off first she thought?

She looked around and thought for a moment thinking of where to go, where would be the best place to go for an only momentarily happy girl?

'Well, lets see…I could always say Hi to a few friends…no, I think Id like to be on my own for a few days first, like that's ever going to happen. Maybe…Oh I don't kno-'

Before she could finish her train of thought her eyes came onto a small building that read in red letters 'Diving sailor' Well, it sounded more like a gay bar than a club just to hang out. She more thought.

'But hey, not like there are gonna be anyone to bump into at a gay bar…if that's what it turns out to be.' She mentally laughed at herself for being such a fool, to actually walk into a club she never even seen, hell, she really was going to shoot herself with her own handgun if she did happen to enter a gay bar. Not like men making out isn't fun to watch…

She mentally slapped herself for thinking that way.

'Jeez Rebecca, no respect in your fellow opposite gender'

She rolled her eyes and entered the bar awaiting the sight of men entangled in their own silhouette of complete and utter passion with each other.

But, all there were: a couple of men seated at a bar, and a waiter cleaning a glass, and a teenage couple placing themselves in a red coloured love seat. It was just…a club for anyone really. She was amazed at herself for actually thinking she would be so lucky to enthral herself in the sight of hooking up guys.

'So, I guess there aren't any gays here…dang…' She giggled and placed herself on a stool up at the counter where the waiter was finishing up with the glass he had been handling

With a smile on his face and an elbow on the table he looked at her

"What can I get for a beauty such as yourself?"

She grinned brightly at him and blushed slightly,

"You flatter me, Um, Ill just have an orange juice please"

He sulked

"So…No drowning your sorrows away with alcohol I guess?"

She laughed

"No, No. Just a juice please. Thank you"

He grinned back and bent to the counter as she looked at the counters head twirling her finger on the black bench somewhat seemed to be overly cleaned with what seemed to be an overly used cloth. Why did she always throw herself in details of everything?

She shook her brown haired covered head as her hair tickled her neck, it was still short, but some of the strands for hair had grown at the front to cover her face and create it as a portrait, framing her every feature.

The Waiter came back with the juice as the ice clinked to the sides of the glass. The orange liquid trying to make its way into the holes of the glass and fill itself within the icy compartment.

She twirled the straws around the glass as the ice clinked harsher against the glass and the juice's chunky orange bits swam about in its orange counterpart.

She took the straw into her mouth and began to silently suck at the black straws, bringing in ythe liquid into her mouth and allowing it to invade her throat. Her thoughts continually came back to Billy, always Billy. She would think of nothing More, but Nothing less. Billy invaded her Mind, her soul and her body. It was everything she believed in, her religion, her likes, her wants…But most importantly her loves…She just wanted to feel His strong, well toned Arms against her own, the feeling of being pulled into an everlasting embrace with him…even if it was a dream, it brang her that much closer to him…expecting him to shake Rebecca awake and cause her more joy than had filled her heart these past months. But no…she just awoke to the cologne of the man she had unfortunately given away her heart.

No…that wasn't right, she didn't give her heart to him, all she gave was her Marriage status to him. That was all. Her heart was already given to Billy. Although he was not here to give it to. She could mentally picture her giving everything she felt for Billy, to him.

She smiled at his name, she loved him. More than she could describe it was something that twirled itself around her, that protected her from giving it away to some hostile stranger that appeared at her door asking for love.

She had protected it so many times, taken it away and placed it in a gilded cage.

It was still blossoming. Even if he wasn't here, she was, and the thought, the memory of him was still alive and blazing like a newly lit fire that was ravenous for the ashes of many.

She looked to the right as she continued to take away the contents of the glass, then…she stopped and the glass fell on the floor. Her eyes widened and fell to the stranger who lay before her…

Atashi: Holy….shituckymushrooms! JEEZ THIS IS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD! OMG ITS AWESOME IM LOVING THIS! OMG OMG Pleaseee tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!

Wesker: …A cliffhanger, Oh jeez, we all know who its gonna be

Atashi: …No we don't…

Wesker: YES DUH

Atashi: SHH They don't know!

Wesker: …Their not idiots Atashi, who else is it going to be…Carlos?

Atashi: …DAMMN YOU

Wesker: OO Your kidding…right…

Atashi: ….Uh…Maybe….YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

Atashi: Hehe, cause I'm so nice, I'm making the next chapter for this in the same night, cause Im just really nice! This is now my new project, hehe, don't know how long it should be, but I wouldn't mind trying to put some 'heat' in here, but then Id have to change the rating…lol, I don't even think I can write 'heated stuff' uhhh, I dun know. Hope you reviewing peoples! Atashi likes Reviewers! Or e-mails! Alls good!

Wesker: You talk too much story. Now.

Atashi: Your getting excited.

Wesker: I AM NOT

Atashi: Uha…suuuure

Wesker: HEY IM LOOKING OUT FOR THE READER THEY DUN WANNA HEAR YOU DRIBBLE ON!

Atashi: Whatever you say, guy…. admit it, you love my story

Wesker; I-

Atashi: NOW TO THE STORY!

Everything came back to her the feelings, the overwhelming feeling of attraction, of love, of desire, of everything she had wished for, for those feelings to flood themselves and allow her to drown herself in then…

Billy… 

It was him…The one she dreamed of so much, the one she wanted so much…the only one who had the key to the gilded cage of hers.

She slowly hopped off the seat, she was still quite short compared to other people, and also men, they outheighted her by a lot.

She placed one foot infront slowly just looking, the black slicked back hair and the eyes…those cold, icy blue eyes that she could lose herself within forever, and just hold the thoughts forever. She dug into her memories of their last moments together, of the hill and the sun raiding over both of them their silent goodbyes as they both departed for what seemed an eternity of staring at each other waiting for each other to throw themselves at one and beg to come with them and over haul their emotions to them.

But no, they just said goodbye…Rebecca still wore the dog tags, she still kissed them goodnight, and she still had them.

Her steps seemed to be so light, yet heavy. She prayed this wasn't a dream she prayed to whatever gods were up there that they weren't too annoyed with her that they would snatch Billy away and destroy any evidence of him being here. Even her memories…

His half unbuttoned shirt blew slightly after the door he came in was still blowing against the side of the doorframe, his eyes wide from shock at this unsuspecting patron. He still wore his blue jeans, but wore a shirt…the showed the crease from his chest to reveal well toned chest line. And his black shoes glued themselves to the floor waiting for him to move and grab this girl in his arms and embrace all he had left behind him on the hill.

"Billy…you…please…your not a dream…?" She was now facing him but had placed both her hands on his cheeks is wide eyed eyes watched her green ones as they looked deeply into his the passion they shared once, was alit once more, he grabbed her cheeks and covered her mouth with his bending over to reach her height, taking in her sweet lavender smell, her soft delicate hair had laid themselves on Billy's hands, those rough hands she only wished to feel was caressing her face his hand coming down her neck and snaking it around her waist bring her closer to him. Their tongues had found each other and now played a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Chasing one another around each other's mouths. Exploring the curves in each other's mouths.

Billy's arm was now stroking itself up and down her waist drowning himself in her scent and her body. Her soul.

He was Back…he was real, and, he was still Billy, Rebecca was so glad, she had only dreamed of this. And now it was real, it was true! She immersed herself in his mouth one hand caressing his chest finding ways inside his shirt, although everyone had noticed the making out couple, they both hadn't seemed to notice the publicity they had collected…unwanted publicity.

Rebecca finally snapped out of the dream…it was real. But so was him…The man she feared would be alive for every day she lived, he lived, she breathed, he breathed. He was ruining her moment…and she hated him for that, for invading her thoughts.

Rebecca slowly pulled away from the dream the desire that had filled her for the short moment. For this short moment she had felt…felt…

Real… 

She looked to the ground and then to him his eyes as icy blue as ever. His arms now lay at his side as she backed away and just looked at him, her eyes as green as they ever were, her child like face as perfect as ever, she was still Rebecca he knew, wore Green clothes, and still had the beauty, and petite figure he had last left her with.

Billy smirked his cocky smirk, and laughed slightly

"Long time no see"

Rebecca smiled brightly at him and nodded

"Yes…Billy, I…I missed you so much…" She honestly spoke from the deepest place of her hearts pools.

Billy smiled "I missed you too, Doll face" He chuckled as Rebecca playfully hit him in the arm.

"You still calling me that?"

Billy Laughed

"You still look like a doll to me"

Rebecca blushed slightly from embarrassment and also joined in with his laughing with her girlish giggling, jeez, she felt like a school girl flirting with her first crush, where not even a kiss was an answer to the feeling she had.

"What brings you here Billy? And, where have you been and-"

Billy placed his arms up in defense

"Woah, woah, one question at a time, honey"

Rebecca looked at him and sighed defeated

He grinned and messed her hair up with his hand

"Well, I went to Mexico, and landed a couple of jobs there, nothing major, changed my identity there, then once I had enough money, I came here…and found another job in this place." He nodded

Rebecca mouthed an ooh as she tapped the floor with the tip of her black shoe, the floor making a clink noise as it lightly met the floor in a rhythmical tap.

"Well, I never knew you were so close-" With that one word, 'close' She looked at him and blushed and then looked away. He seem to have an intuition of girls feelings more than normal males would, as they seem oblivious to affectionate speaking.

"Heh, No need to blush Doll, Its only a word" He smirked and continually messed up her hair as if patting a dog, or a cat or some living fluffy animal at arms reach

Rebecca glared at him playfully and grabbed his arm and pulled it to his back

"You don't call me by my name, Ill have to be forced to place you under arrest"

Billy Flinched and closed one eye and an ow movement.

"Ow, Ow Okay, Okay, Jeez dol-" Billy Was stopped from his words before he could finish his sentence Rebecca was pushing his arm further up his back.

She growled a slight seductive growl that Billy seemed to react to

"Billy…" Rebecca growled.

Billy smirked and put his head down in defeat.

Rebecca grinned and nodded in pride and joy as she had won her first verbal fight with Billy's manly ego. A once in a lifetime achievement might she add.

Rebecca came out behind Billy and returned to her seat, Also Apologizing for the broken glass that had now been left upon the tiled floor splashed with orange liquid and glass impaled everywhere in the floor, the waiter sighed slowly and got behind the bar to begin the cleaning process. Billy chuckled at this and took a seat next to Rebecca.

"So, Becca…"

Yes! That was it, that was the name she loved, and wanted, only spoken by him, Rebecca smiled brightly at this and turned to Billy.

"Mmm?"

" So, how's things with you…you still with stars?" Billy wanted to ask whether she was seeing someone, but that would just scare Rebecca slightly putting it off way too easily, even if they had shared one hell of a kiss…maybe it was just a lonely desperate thing they both had…who knows.

Rebecca Nodded "Yeah, I'm with S.T.A.R.S."

Billy nodded and watched her closely out of the corner of her eye looking at the wall in front of her, like something of interest had caught her green eye, and she stalked that specific something.

"Look, Becca…If you need anything, or, just want to talk. My apartments next to this place" It had just came out, Billy hadn't meant it to, well, yes he had, deep within his heart and mind he had meant for it, he wanted so much things to happen, yet it couldn't because of the fear he may intrude in Rebecca's space. Something he didn't want to Happen.

Rebeca looked at him with those eyes of her, her innocent naïve look on her face was priceless. Billy looked at her and Hit the bench with his fist.

"Dammnit, I'm sorry, that- that was just wrong…I'm sorry, I, should get going now" Billy got up from his place and quickly went upstairs, Rebecca just watched the empty space that use to occupy the man she had dreamt about for almost 6 months now…

And he was gone as fast as he came…Billy's scent still lingered around Rebecca, intoxicating her in his musky smell. She hugged what she could of the scent and remembered it well. She got up, and then it hit her…

James… 

He was going to be back any minute now, he, who she feared…and now, she was late. She had lied to him about not feeling well, she had lied…. she had lied…she got up, paid her bill, and ran through the door. Huffing, and puffing the children were gone, the unwanted stone lay bare among the moonlit concrete and the trees still whispered their unillegiable whispers of night.

She ran as fast as her agile legs would take her, she knew he would put fear in her heart, she knew of the eyes that lay in his skull. She knew he remembered, she hated him for that.

She noticed the car was pulled up in the driveway the stones had been disturbed and the plants had their day dreamy look upon them. Their leaves basking in the moons reflection.

She opened the handle and received the utter chill that invited into her mouth. The fear had risen in the room; he was there, watching her. She knew it…she hated it…she didn't need it…

He gazed at her

"Where were you?"

She refused his staring gaze and looked at the floor tapping her shoe on the ground in a nervous frenzy of unrhythmical tapping.

"I…I went out with a friend" she lied through her teeth

He chuckled

"Sure, whatever you say" He grinned at her and lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes that drove him insane, this girl he had found like a lost kitten on a street, as cute as a kitten, as innocent as one. She was still a virgin, she remained one even when he had asked her to marry him, he was happy about that…but now, he thought about it more and caused himself to want to explore her body and everything that was encased in this cacoon.

James Placed an arm against her arm, rubbing it up and down. Causing shivers down Rebecca's spine, he placed another on her waist and grasped tightly and brought her close to him.

"Now, now…don't run away…I only want to…" James place his hand in her skirt and between her legs as she whimpered.

"James…don't … Please…please. don't-"

"SHUTUP" James screamed at her in his face fear was now riding James against the wall, it rolled off everything the watched him, everything that took this memory etched it in, because it was fear the was the typewriter of this. Rebecca shivered as his hand grasped her between her legs a motion she did not want.

"James…JAMES DON'T GET OFF" Rebecca knew he would try this, it was in his eyes…It was the fear that cradled James's total existence, the fear that held him when he was born…the fear that burned him alive right there… James continued his exploration and ripped off her top and, assumed to unbuttoning her green, pleated skirt, Rebecca was now laying half naked against a cold, fear-ridden wall. James moved in, laughing at her, insane mad emotions running, adrenaline pumping through his veins…bleeding through him.

"Now, my little kitten…lets see what's behind the curtain…"

James grinned and grasped one of Rebecca's breasts Rebecca screamed and kicked him between the legs, she grabbed her coat from the hook and opened the door, she ran, ran across the moonlit path, ran past the bathing Plants, ran past the missing stone that the children had now rejected but to the cold hardness of the concrete, the chalk was being wiped off as the rain fell down across the word below.

Rebecca ran, it was one thing she knew how to do, run, run away from things that frightened her, run away from things that threatened her, That hurt her, this was one of those things. She didn't know where she was running to, she didn't know why, she was half naked, with only a coat holding her half clad body of hers. The rain pelted down her face, as it rebounded back from her face and the now falling down coat revealing her shoulders as she had taken James's coat.

Then, she stopped. There it was. She didn't know why she was here, well, in fact she did, it was the only place she knew she would be safe, safe in the shelter of the one that she knew was actually real, and cared for the person, and soul that lay inside this gilded cage.

She ran through the door, ignoring the fact the coat was dragging against her pale, shivering shoulders trying to escape her grasp, her chattering as she ran up the stairs the the door she knew was the door to her dreams, to safety, to a place she knew she couldn't run from.

Billy… 

She opened the door, and there he was sitting at a red couch, handling a coffee mug and caressing it among his fingers grasp, he looked at her, and wide eyed in shock…

There she was, shaking, wet, half naked, and standing in front of her doorway, she looked so cold, so naïve so innocent so…easy to take advantage of, but being Billy, he was not one to take advantage of this girl, she was too important, for what reason? Who knows…he suretently knew the reason, but would not let it past his lips. She was heaving, droplets of water ran down her pale, body as her white bra was beginning to become see-through.

"Rebecca!" Billy ran to her and looked at her, she was so cold, so shivering

"I didn't know who else to come to, Billy…Please you have to-" Rebecca collapsed in Billy's arms as she went out of consciousness. Billy Had her in a tight embrace as if not to let anything happen to her, her hair was flawed all over her face it clang to her face for dear life as not to fall and break.

Billy Lay her onto his bed, she was still cold so He had to get rid of her cold clothes he took the jacket off, and gulped… he just had realized, here she was, half naked, wet, and lying on his bed. But she was hurt, broken, He could never bear himself if he began to think like this. He took off Rebecca's wet garments and even though he had seen naked girls before, he had never seen such a petit little thing, he had always laughed at her, thinking her as such a doll, cute, and naïve, she had beauty, and a personality to boot. She was unlike other girls he had known. More like a giggling schoolgirl who wanted nothing except to be treated as an adult, even though she was so young.

He came to a blush as she lay their completely naked, rid of her cold things, he grabbed a large t-shirt of his and dressed her in it, he had never seen how delicate, and fragile she really was…she really was like a china doll…easy to break, but so easy to make happy.

He grabbed the sheets of the bed and placed it over her, hauling her into the covers and grabbed another blanket from its confined space in the cupboard and lay it over her. Billy had dried her face and her body. She had stopped shivering and now lay, in such a silent embrace.

Billy sat there and watched over her until the early mornings. What had happened to her? Who did this, and why did they bring themselves to break such a girl…? He hated whoever did this to her, he hated him, or her for doing this. He felt like he just wanted to take Rebecca and keep her with him forever, making sure she never went out without him, making sure she never slept without him…now that, was a crazy idea. She would probably most likely never agree to those guidelines, Billy now felt like he was some crazy stalker, who had found his prey and now wanted to stalk her some more.

'You're losing it Coen'

He shaked his head slowly as then he heard a murmur, from Rebecca's peach lips, as her eyes fluttered open, the beauty of her sea green eyes was enough to drown not one man, but a whole fleet of them.

"Billy…?" Rebecca asked groggily

Rebecca tried to get up but Billy came to her side and pushed her down.

"No, you sleep, stay in the bed"

Rebecca glared at him cutely

"I'm not some dog who stays at their masters command you know…" She replied sleepily

Billy chuckled at her, 'still as stubborn as ever' he then recalled the word 'Master' No, that was just wrong of him, but you have to say it was kind of random and outspoken of her, but hey, Its Rebecca she flushes at the word 'close' Billy was surprised she hadn't realized what she had just said.

"Well, then I suppose your just gonna have to call me master for a few days if that's what it takes to keep you hear babe" He grinned cockily

Rebecca flushed slowly

"Bu-But uh, You-" Rebecca stopped then the flash of memories came back to her James…ugh, Jams he had come back to her mind, never her heat, he had tried to have his wicked way with her, and she had disagreed, but no one disagrees with James… He is fears window, fears puppet, he's insane…he's crazy…he's a devil's advocate.

Rebecca gripped the sheet tightly at the memory, Billy noticed this and looked at her with great concern mixed in with his icy blue eyes.

"Rebecca…what happened?" he said in a serious tone of voice.

Rebecca looked at him and tears overflowed as he embraced him jumping from the duvet on her knees embracing him.

"He-he- he tried- to Rape me, and then I didn't want to, and he started to-" Rebecca choked back.

Billy, wide eyed pushed Rebecca to face him

"He WHAT!"

Rebecca began to sob

"James…My Fiancé He…said I was late from the club, and I lied to him and said I was with a friend, then he started to…to. touch me, and I didn't want him to but he screamed at me, and…I hate him Billy, Please, Take me away…" Billy, fuelled with hate, anger, and pure kill in his eye, but then, the word fiancé hit his gut like a ton of bricks.

"Your…Fiancé?" Billy Looked At Rebecca slightly hurt, but confused.

Rebecca nodded as she choked back some tears

"I…Not anymore, I don't want to go back. Please don't make me go back…" She tightly gripped Billy shirt and began to sob.

Billy held Rebecca and cradled her shushing her

" Don't worry, I'm not going to. Your safe now…your with me now" Those words were all she needed to finally feel like she was home, this was her home, with the man she loved, the man who she deeply, honestly loved. Billy Held her there what seemed to be a million years of just holding her, taking in her scent, taking her pain away from her, healing her broken glass.

It had been a long morning but Finally Rebecca had been taken back to her normal happy self, she had had a shower, cleaned up and even threw away what she didn't need to know, or remember. Remnants of that night was thrown away, she wanted to burn them, but, alas, it was kind of illegal in the Flat, also Billy didn't particularly like the idea of being kicked out….

Atashi: **crys** OMG THIS IS JUST GREAT! EKK! Don't worry more chapters are coming lol…eeeh, I went over my rating so its gonna have to be an M Now…**sigh** Oh well, NOT FOR THE KIDDIES ANYMORE

Wesker: Like that ever stopped them…

Atashi: **glares** Well, Maybe it didn't stop the perverty kiddies…like me…Hehehe

Wesker: **rolls eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Atashi: Hehe! HELLO Again! This story is really exciting, for me, and for Wesker!

Wesker: Hah, yeah…. whatever….

Atashi: Aww come on Wesker! You can't say your not loving it!

Wesker: …Yes I can, I'm not lovi-

Atashi: HAH SHAME YOU CANT HEHE

Wesker: YOU NEVER LET ME FI-

Atashi: Nobody cares Wesker…. NOW I cant get my mind of this story! I was running around in my head today with all these great ideas for it, OMG THIS IS SUCH A CUTE STORY, And the scene on chapter two with Evil man James…O.o That was my first, uh, you know 'trying to er, yeah' **cough** ahem yes, NOW TO GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER IM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS YAYYYYYYYYY!

Wesker: …Wait, you named that evil man James? That's a creepy name

Atashi: Not as bad as his last name, hah, I made Rebecca make fun of his last name

Rebecca: You did?

Atashi: O.o uh…before everything gets out of hand lets write the swirly line-star thingie.

The two of them sat at the Billy's, polished oaken table, its shiny surface reflected their cups shadows, and also their own faces. Two Glasses sat on the table as two separate beacons of light, the sun had been reflecting against their glass surface and the room was well lit, as Billy had sliding doors, which led to a wooden striped deck outside the sliding doors. His apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't big either, it was just right for one or two people.

Billy held his mug as he leaned his back against the cherry wood char, the bottom layed with a green cushion sown into the chairs square space.

Rebecca was sitting up straight looking at the swirls that were drowning in the hot, heated drink, the brown liquid of hot chocolate was spinning in a tornado like feature, the steam rising from the mugs opened mouth.

Billy continually watched her as if to make sure she didn't get up and run out the window, cause frankly, He didn't want her to go anywhere without him. He still, as he remarked last night, felt like a stalker. Watching Rebecca always out of the corner of his eye.

Rebecca had managed to find some clothes somehow, Billy still didn't know where she managed, or how for that matter, but she was dressed in a green top that had a white collar, the neck was in a U Formation. She Wore a pleated skirt that came to her knees, it had lace coming out from behind the white, pleated material, the lace was black, and had been laced into flower shapes hidden among it birds of some sort and leaves, such detail came only from a person with a high patience level.

Billy, on the other hand was a simple person, and wore just a black shirt with the collar raised and three or four buttons undone, accompanied by blue jeans, his famous, infamous blue jeans.

Rebecca still wore his dog tags, which he was actually, more or less, highly surprised at this, that he was a memory she wanted to remember. He felt a proud light inside of him that at least someone felt such a driving need to remember him.

Rebecca looked up at him, her brown light hair swayed on her delicate, pale neck as it framed her child like features, her eyes looked at him with complete and utter innocence driving behind the wheel.

"What do you think about coming shopping with me?" Rebecca asked, directing her question to him, obviously. As he was the only person in the room with her, except from the odd bird that perched on his railing of his deck, singing a sweet, innocent love song.

Billy looked at her with his blue icy eyes and cracked out a grin

"Sure, love to, although…I don't have a car so that may create a problem" He sipped at his coffee.

Rebecca laughed, and gazed at him smiling brightly

"Jeez, Lieutenant! That's what walking is for, it's only up the road anyways!" She commented

Billy gave a raised eyebrow and nodded

"Ookay, but don't blame me if I got chained to hands of adoring girls" He nodded still sipping at his overly heated coffee.

Rebecca also then raised an eyebrow

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Mr Coen." She replied formally and went back to sipping her water.

Billy cocked a smirk and shook his head

"If only you knew the trouble I had to get through walking down the street to the shops"

Rebecca smiled and laughed

"Hah! Sure Billy, you keep on dreaming." She looked to the window and took a gulp of water and then rose from her chair and walked to Billy's bedroom where she had slept after that cold, and frightful night. But Now, James was gone; she hated thinking about him now. But she felt she could because she had something to hold her when she was afraid and scared.

Someone to cradle her when she began to sob in her own tears, and shake and tremble. She could cry when she wanted to because that, wasn't weakness in Billy's eyes, unlike it had been in James's.

Rebecca came back with her wallet, something she, (Thankfully) had put in James's pocket of his coat. She actually never figured out how it had come to be in his right pocket of his greenish, slimish coat of his. But it had, and she didn't dwell on the reason why for too long.

Billy looked at her, wallet in hand and that cheerful smile on her face

It had been so long since he'd seen her smile, it was a great relief from the other emotion he had seen on her face last night, it scared him half to death, almost as much as Rebecca.

He smiled at her calmly, and grabbed his leather coat, its collars also raised from their original folding position, Billy had a way of making his clothes a lot more sexier than they originally had been. Which was something, Rebecca had noted, that was very rare in Males today.

"Well," Rebecca smiled "Off we go to the mall! Were My plan of luring Mr Coen into a lingerie shop" Rebecca grinned.

Billy looked at her and replied with that normal husk in his voice.

"You even think about trying that with me, and I might just leave you in the men's section" Billy grinned, was he a smartass.

Rebecca sulked

"Fine, Billy…If you don't want to, I sppose sniff Ill have to go find another buddy to go lingerie shopping with me…"

Billy Grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so, Missy. You're staying where I can see you." Billy replied, yeah, he meant every word of it, Of course he did, Rebecca was his fri- no…there was more to them than just the simple friends that lingered at childhood times. They were always more than just friends. It's just their egos always held them that much further away from telling each other 'I love you'

Rebecca looked at him happily

"You mean, you will! YAY! Thank you Billy!" Rebecca unconsciously tackled Billy with a hug as Billy was pushed from his standing position to the ground with a single jump from Rebecca's tiny form as she lay on top of him Nuzzling his face, unintentionally, Billy was just smiling messing her hair up.

Rebecca finally snapped back to reality, and noticed the grinning Billy beneath her as she now was on his chest and him on the floor. She blushed and jumped off of him handing him a hand to allow him an easier raise from the floor.

"Um, sorry. That just kinda, uh, well. Came out"

Billy laughed

"Don't worry about it, happened to me all the time with cute girls like you" He looked towards the door as Rebecca glared at him cutely and nudged him in the ribs.

Rebecca headed for the door and grabbed the apartment keys that lay on the bench next to the doors left. Billy now thought Rebecca owned the place, she was somewhat in a controlling status at the moment, he didn't mind, but its just he was more use to the one who always made her blush and stutter, it only happened sometimes this morning.

Billy made his way to the door and to Rebecca's side as to make sure no one was gonna grab his precious doll- wait, did he just say 'precious doll'? Its not like she was his…but, somehow he felt that he had an urge to protect her. So, he just shook his head lightly and closed the door.

The outside was blurring with noise, once again, the children had found a new stone to give honors to, and the couples sitting at the seat were only staring into each other hand in hand. Rebecca smiled at this, and felt a completion of some sort, that she expected Billy to sit her down in those soppy love chairs and gaze into her own eyes for an eternity's end.

But, Billy was more of the passionate kisser type, god, now she was thinking as if those two actually went out with each other, and claimed the status as girlfriend and boyfriend.

Billy had his hands in his pocket and was staring hard into space as Rebecca was walking beside him trying to keep up with his fast pace of walking, now already huffing and puffing she was beginning to slow down as Billy noticed this he stopped and waited.

"Whoa, Rebecca not the fitness type I see." He declared

Rebecca looked away angrily

"Hmpf, so, I'm not as big as you are."

"That has nothing to do with it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty, unless being a doll has something to do with your horrible fitness levels"

"…"

"Hey! I was just stating a fact, babe"

"Would you stop calling me babe?"

"Why? Its fun"

"SO? You think I'm having fun?"

Billy smirked and began to walk again as Rebecca had calmed slightly and been regenerated with a burst of adrenaline from their little so called 'fight' it wasn't really much of a fight when it was between Rebecca and him, he always won, or Rebecca won because she was so darn cute to him.

Rebecca overheard a couple of gasps from girls down the street and whistles from other girls, she knew they were towards Billy but he seemed oblivious to them. 'Probably use to them' she thought. Even if it did anger her. But what was to come was going to make her flip her top a hundred times over. A lady of 23 had come running towards Billy and stopped him, Billy stopped and looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah?"

She blushed and held his hand between hers; this just forced Rebecca's anger out only a lot more than what it was before. She smiled an ugly smile, well, to Rebecca she was ugly, but in real fact she was a tad attractive.

"Um…I- just saw you from over there, and was wondering whether you would like to join me in the coffee place over there" She pointed towards a cute coffee shop and smiled at him once again. This just blew Rebecca's top, she just hoped like hell he declined her offer, or maybe she should step in…well, she could. She knew there wasn't anything to stop her or what if Billy wanted to, maybe all Billy wanted was some attraction from a person, even if Rebecca was there…She then felt an arm snake around her waist and bring her closer to a warmth so recognizable it was a home for her. The scent of that musky cologne was intoxicating her into a drunken frenzy.

"I don't think so, I'm already going shopping with my Girl here. You can just go now, thanks." Billy grinned and walked to the side of the lady with Rebecca close to him.

Rebecca gaped at this and blushed harshly as Billy looked down at her from the corner of his eye, he noticed the girlish blush on her cheek, and chuckled

"Well, I told you about the adoring fans, Becca"

Rebecca kept her head down, as not to let Billy see her enjoyment of this, and amazed flushing the just overwhelmed her facial features.

"Uh, Becca.?"

Rebecca looked up and saw Billy right up close to her, his nose almost touching hers she gasped and accidentally stepped forward only to land with her lips locked to his, his eyes slightly widened as her lips caressed his. Her body in shock as his tongue was already gliding itself over her lips as if awaiting an invitation to a forbidden place. She whimpered slightly and pulled back and fell on the ground as a bunch of guys ran to her aid, asking whether she was all right with such fake concern only wanting to get closer to her, it was obvious.

Billy growled in his throat and shooed them away as he grabbed Rebecca by her small waist and placed her feet on the ground.

"You really, haven't kissed much people have you?"

Billy looked at her from his already starting walking pace.

Rebecca looked at him

"I'm …not bad, I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rebecca was cut off before she could stutter any more illegible words to him.

"No, Your not bad or anything, you worry yourself too much, Becca" Billy shook some loose hair from his fored and grinned.

Rebecca looked at the ground, and then noticed they were already at the sliding doors of the mall, people were bustling in, and out, busy with their children wailing in their ears only wanting something that was always excluded from the list.

"Wow! Its really busy!" Rebecca pushed her face against the sliding doors and only to loose her grip as the doors moved a bit late to the side as Rebecca almost lost balance if it wasn't for Billy holding onto her sliding form.

Rebecca walked in and smiled brightly, now this, this was heaven to a young girl of her age. 19 and she still was amazed by the fountain with the dolphins.

"This is wonderful, I mean I knew it would be It's a shopping mall, and OH! LOOK it's my favourite shop! I'm so glad its still here! I really am, come on Billy, before those evil lady's take everything!" Rebecca Grabbed Billy's hand and began to pull him to the store that read: Divine.

Billy was amazed at how much energy Rebecca upheld in her little limbs, and at how amazed at how easily amused by a dolphin fountain she was, He smiled she had been so much hell, yet she was so young and naive, innocence was upheld in her like a kings crown. Rebecca never deserved what that bastard had done to her; it was criminal to take such an advantage to a girl of her innocence, of any girl really. She was way too young for any of this, yet here he was, a 27 year old ex Marine lieutenant 'accidentally' making out with a 19 year old girl. And taking her shopping, she was now staying with him until she found an appropriate place for her own heart to lie in peace.

"Oh, What do you think of this one?" A voice came from behind a curtain that swayed with the person that occupied its silken body. The curtain was let go of its wide body form and turned to the side as a Rebecca came from behind it dressed in a dress that started from her shoulders and continued their way down till they met in a v shape to the middle of her chest, not showing cleavage or anything but the simple collar bone that was so pale, and fragile layed beneath her delicate, and pretty throat her skin almost seemed as if it was glistening.

The dress was above her knees and longer at the back, with white lace only a about 2 cm longer than the first white fabric, the sleeves were a triangle shape that hang loosely around her elbows, and only came to her elbows. She wore a type of buckled black, heeled shoes, not big heels, but small ones. A black ribbon was snaked around her neck with a silver heart that had wings hanging from the middle of her neck.

Billy gaped and just stared at her, she was like a doll. Gorgeous, young, and just plain beautiful. She was a dream, that perhaps he could never have, but. He took in what his heart allowed him to.

Rebecca twirled around and looked at him

"Its not too much is it? I mean, I don't know whether it looks great but-" Rebecca was once again cut off by Billy's voice

"You look wonderful, Rebecca."

Rebecca looked at him wide eyed but nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Billy! Your getting soft on me" She grinned and went back to getting changed into her normal outfit. Once she came back Billy was waiting for her at the cash register as she purchased the dress. She was beaming with light, so happy. It was a relief from the scared Rebecca.

The lady behind the counter smiled and scanned the tag of the dress and folded it to put it in a bag.

"Its nice to see young couples out" she smiled as they left, Rebecca gob smacked that they actually thought Billy and her were _Together_ She smiled to herself and was actually happy someone thought they were together. Girlfriend and boyfriend, that was what she wanted deeply, maybe even more than that. But somehow Marriage scared her. Most probably because of James…she hated him, so much. But he was gone, behind her. All she could think about was the intoxicating man who hung with her now at her side.

"So…where do you want to go now?" Billy queried as they both sat on a wooden bench next to the fountain of stone, still dolphins.

Rebecca twirled her foot about the tiled floor

"Hmm, dun Know…I think I got enough clothes as it is from that place, probably used all my bonus from S.T.A.R.S. Oh well. Hey…Is there any place you want to go to?"

Billy looked at her and smirked

"Well…how about that lovely lingerie shop you were talking about" Billy chuckled

Rebecca blushed and punched him in the ar,

"BILLY! Is that honestly all you think about? Half naked people? OR FULL NAKED PEOPLE? EEK BILLY!"

Billy laughed loudly

"HAH! Doll Face, I'm a guy! What do you expect? Me to like fully clothed people, that's just a tad-boring babe."

Rebecca glared daggers

"So you think Im a tad boring fro being perfectly clothed?"

Billy smirked and nodded

"BILLY!" Rebecca screamed and punched his arm

"IM KIDDING BECCA! Brother…your so easy to wind up, your perfectly fine clothed. Although…The thought of some sexy lingerie on that figure of yours sounds good…"

Billy mused rubbing his chin with his hand

Rebecca blushed and acted out choking Billy to death

"Your so typical. Okay, fine if that's where you want to go, then okay! I need some more lingerie anywho" Rebecca got up bravely as Billy just watched her gob smacked, she actually was going to do it? He was amazed, no; he was actually excited, but kind of guilty because well, He led her to do this. But then again she chose to.

Billy got up with her as they neared to the Lingerie shop called: Felerie

Rebecca took a deep breath; it had been a while since shed been shopping for these kinds of essentials, with a guy? That was a first. Especially Billy as the guy.

Rebecca walked in as Billy also did, she already saw the plain amazement on Billy's face as she entered the place but Billy seemed to have his mind on the underwear rather than looking straight ahead as he almost bumped into a shopping clerk.

Rebecca then began to search through the aisles of garments until she came upon a tight fitting, laced corset, which had ribbons at the back, and clips at the front, it had a frilled type band across the body and it was laced at the top and the bottom, the silicon bone forms visible in among the silk attire. Okay, this was just plain weird for Rebecca, as she thought these things had disappeared from the 18th century. But obviously not…then she thought, she might as well try her best to give Mr Coen the annoyance of his life putting her through hell in getting here. That's what she would do, guys were almost all the same in their weak points. She would totally embarrass him. She picked up the corset and then some black tights that connected to the bands from the bottom of the corset went into the changing room. Changing into her tight fitting corset it actually felt quite comfy for a change.

Many people said it messed up with your organs and bones, well, these obviously had changed. Finishing up she looked into the mirror and giggled to herself,

'I look like a slappa' She laughed mentally trying to keep a straight face. And went to her innocent look as if to say 'I don't know what I'm doing wrong? Please tell me?'

"Billy!"

Billy Turned from his glance at the odd black bra, and panties, now and then. And turned his gaze onto the changing room door, it opened as then he was knocked over by an unseen force, then all of a sudden, he saw the shock, and excitement of his life,

Rebecca was lying on top of him, her tendency to tackle and hug people was getting more frequent, but here she was, major bust, silk corset, and red panties along with tights connected to the corsets buckle, band things.

Billy gaped as Rebecca looked at him innocently

"Re-RE-REBECCA? WAH-WHAT ARE YO-YOU DO-ING?"

Billy came to a blush he wasn't one to blush but come on; here this girl was just lying on top of him and the most probably sexiest attire hed ever seen. Her waist was being pinched in. and her bust was amazingly…well…busty.

"Billy! I found this and thought it was really pretty!" Rebecca innocently smiled and hugged his face her breasts practically in his face

Billy stammered and began to blush frantically

"That's, That's REBECCA WHAT THE- OKAY REBECCA WE GO NOW" Billy grabbed his coat and placed it over her to cover her, placed Rebecca in his arms and grabbed her bags of shopping and threw the exact money on the counter as he just ran with Rebecca.

Huffing and puffing Billy slammed the door shut and collapsed on the couch with Rebecca lying on his chest.

"WHAT THE HECK REBECCA?" Billy shouted

Rebecca Giggled

"Well, I was just paying you back for what you made me do. Anyway, its your turn to frantically blush and stutter" Rebecca said proud as she got up and dusted herself off, still dressed in the crazy lingerie.

Billy closed his eyes

"Well, You did a dammn good job, Becca"

She laughed and flashed a 'I know' smile as she went to change out of the attire.

Billy grabbed her arm

"Hey, where you going?" Billy asked

Rebecca looked at him

"To get changed out of this crazy thing."

Billy smirked

"Why? It looks fine to me, keep it on." He smirked

Rebecca flushed and then hit him in the arm as Billy just grabbed her arm and flipped her over ontop of him.

"Come now, doll. Its not all that bad. Is it?"

Billy chuckled as Rebecca replied with a major red blush, crimson leaking everywhere on her face as Billy stroked her brown hair.

"You're a man hoar, you know that?"

Billy shrugged

"So I've been told, no need to get all hostile on me" Billy chuckled and let her go.

Rebecca thanked him and then left for his bedroom to finally get dressed in some proper clothes.

'This is going to be a loooong stay' Rebecca thought, but smiled at the fact Billy was still same Billy.

And she loved him for that.

Atashi: O.o Wowies, that's pretty weird.

Wesker: Your sick Atashi. SICK

Atashi: NO! I'm just being an authoress for my fans. ANYWHO! Its fun to write guys being all stuttery cause that's just plain fun to write.

Wesker: Hah, whatever.

Atashi: This is actually longer than I envisioned it! O.o IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER IM GOING TO HAVE TO GET REVEIWS PEOPLE! IDEAS IDEAS HERE!

Wesker: She's bribing you, don't take it

Atashi: COOKIE?

Wesker: O.O


	4. Chapter 4

Atashi: TT I GOT A REVIEW PEOPLES! I'm so happy! Thank you very much to my reviewers! I am so grateful your enjoying this! I was really afraid my long chapters would cause you people great, and utter distress at having to read such long chapters! I don't intentionally try to make them long, its just I spend my whole time watching the keyboard rather than watching my word amount!

Wesker: SHUTUP JEEZ WRITE STORY NOW AND NO IM NOT EXCITED ABOUT IT SHUTUP

Atashi: O.O uh…okies then…hmm…let's start…

Wesker: GOOOOODDDDDD

Atashi: O.O…**is immortally afraid for her own life** Uh…forgetting about Wesker's horrible screaming…. eeek…I hope you enjoy this chapter. Your gonna like it! IT'S GOT A BATHIE IN IT THIS TIME HEHEHEHE! Ooohhh I wonder what's gonna happen…. hehe…

Wesker: SHUT IT

Rebecca and Billy had only spent half a night, and a whole day together since Rebecca had come to Billy for assistance in an issue, even though Billy didn't know the whole story with Rebecca and this 'Fiancé' He didn't let it trouble him. Because he took as much time with Rebecca, so he could spend what days they had left to the wind.

Billy Enjoyed Rebecca's company for so long, and had yearned for it since those 6 months of being away from each other.

It pained him to watch Rebecca leave him on the hill, but he knew she couldn't come with him, he was a wanted felon and she, and well she was a beautiful person that had her dream career. He didn't want to intrude in that. Ever. Becca just deserved to be an 18-year-old girl for the time she stayed in her teen years, and her coming to adulthood years.

But he never knew he was going to leave her in such a state. She had managed to marry an abusive bastard who did nothing but spike fear into her goblet of life. A goblet he forced her to drink out of. Such force should be illegal, hell, it was illegal. But that 'fiancé' was just so wrong. He was just, a sick creep.

Rebecca sat there at Billy red couch, it was extremely soft, cause it was a tad fluffy. Something she enjoyed. Fluffy couches. The couch had been drilled with Billy's scent. Something Rebecca always took the time to drown herself in. Also a hobby that came natural to Rebecca.

Out from the doorway came Billy's head It more looked like it had been disfigured, or hacked off from his body, but it was there. Somewhere. Rebecca knew.

"Hey, Rebecca. I'm pretty sure you want a bath right now, and, well, frankly so do I, but theres only enough water for one bath. So I think well have to share."

Rebecca's eyes widened, She couldn't believe Billy had just said that, had he just said to SHARE a bath with her. SHARE? What did he mean SHARE? Like, as in have a bath together…or share the bathwater…? She didn't want to take it the wrong way, but. Jeez, Having a bath with Billy…as arousing it was it seemed just so…weird! The thing was the dwelled in Rebecca's mind was: 'Billy's going to be na…' Rebecca eeked in her mind and a furious flush appeared among her cheeks she looked at Billy mouth gaping slightly and blush flaming. Billy looked at her raised an eyebrow and replied to this stance.

"Uh…Becca…you look like you just heard something that well- Oh, OOH oh, crap…Was that a bad question." Billy scratched his neck and laughed slightly.

Rebecca looked at the ground, a continuing hobby, also connected to her hobby of tackling/hugging people to the ground. Her blush was still much existent on her face.

She raised her head only to find Billy looking back at her closer to her face than normal, he had bent over to look at her face and he had a worried smile on his handsome face, his hair falling to his face.

"You know, if you don't want to-"

Rebecca outbursted before Billy could finish saying anything

"ITS NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO ITS JUST YOUR GONNA BE NAKED AND SO AM I AND…" Rebecca just overheard what she had said in her wandering mind. And began to blush more harshly at this sudden outburst of hers. Something so sudden she didn't have time to relay it in her mind before figuring the consequences it would have had. Billy looked at her as she jumped backwards.

Billy cracked a grin and laughed

"Becca, that's what your worried about?" Billy looked at her innocently

Rebecca nodded slightly

Billy chuckled keeping that smile on his face.

"Uh…well, I don't know what to say. I mean, I know you may never have seen me naked…but, er, yeah. I guess it is a bit uncomfortable for you, sorry bout that then. Okay, You can have this bath then." Billy smiled at her and rose to his original height.

Rebecca's blush had suppressed to a red hint under her eyes. She looked at Billy and then felt so guilty for being such a brat, he probably hated her now, and she didn't want that. She had dreamt about him so much, and now he had offered to be with her always, even now. She hadn't ever seen Billy, well 'undressed' but she would have liked it sure. But it was just the fact she was going to also be 'undressed' and that was what she didn't want Billy to see…the horrid evidence of her that even she bled.

She hated that.

Rebecca took a deep breath and walked over to the already leaving Billy and grabbed the back of his shirt, and tugged it so he couldn't leave anymore. She didn't want that.

"Um, Billy?" Billy turned behind him and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

Rebecca looked at his shirt and put on a brave face and looked up at him.

"I…you, can also have the bath…with, me that is…I mean, um yeah." Rebecca continued to look at him her blush had returned to its intense heat that lay upon her pale face now.

Billy was wide eyed, but nodded and ruffled her hair and smiled

"Thanks, Becca"

Billy then left and Rebecca was standing there in her stance of awe. How did he keep so clam and cool, even in situations of that? It wasn't fair, he could get a blush out of her, but she couldn't, well, except for the time she ran out of the lingerie dressing rooms in only a corset and tights, Rebecca giggled at the remembrance of this. It was a funny situation though, she had to admit. Embarrassing but pure joy.

The sound of rushing water had been heard from the bathroom; Rebecca turned her head only to see Billy in the bathroom turning the knobs to the right temperature. She felt like a schoolgirl once again just about to share an intimate moment with her first boyfriend. It was sort of like that, but she didn't believe Billy would think it as that way.

She took a deep breath once again, and stripped her clothes of today, as she had received a glimpse of Billy bare back. She knew his back was riddled with scars from the missions he had once been involved in, those 23 people killed, Rebecca knew he was innocent. He was too, too caring. That wasn't a murderer. She had then found out after her near escape from a deadly fall with some apes. That he was innocent, he had been blamed for a murder that was made by another teammate. 'What a creep' Rebecca thought, their leader had been sent to the wrong place, and didn't want to come empty handed, such cruel, cruel eagerness.

She grabbed the towel that Billy had supplied her with and placed it around her pale figure and noticed the effect of fear. It slithered its way around her waist, she especially hated the feel of this. She felt embarrassed, yet so vulnerable. But she knew she would be safe with Billy. It actually, but she would never reveal it, this would be the first time shed reveal her naked form to a man. He was the only man she felt safe with, and knew he would not break his promise or word.

She put a harsh, brave face on her petit childish face and made her way to the bathroom. It was a gleaming white, Billy took care of his house it seemed, and also had cleaning products, 'wow' she thought. She never knew Billy actually was a cleanliness person. He wasn't a neat freak, just was aware of the look of his apartment. He took good care in it, although from the odd dirty dish that was rejected from a wash. But she never minded. She had made her way to the bath when she noticed Billy wasn't inhabiting it anymore so, knowing no one was here, she was about to take off her robe when she felt a pair of staring eyes on her head. She turned around and there was Billy. Looking down at her with his smug grin on his face. Rebecca jumped back and the towel almost fell completely off, she grasped an angered, embarrassed hold on to it. And looked at Billy glaring.

"You shouldn't sneak on people like that, Billy"

"Hey, it is my bathroom remember, Becca"

"So? That doesn't matter"

"Yes it does"

"…Billy"

"What? I've done nothing!"

"Hah, fat chance"

Billy grinned and grabbed the towel from her hand but she quickly grabbed it back glaring at her. Billy shrugged and just happily stripped himself of his towel and jumped in the bath. It wasn't a small bath; it was kind of like a wide, long bath. A Victorian type bath. It had accompanied feet at the bottom, what seemed to be lion's feet.

Billy sighed a happy sigh and looked at her, arms resting on the baths edges. He looked at Rebecca and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Rebecca asked innocently

"Your towel?"

"What about it?"

"You honestly don't think you can have a bath with a towel on, Rebecca?"

Rebecca looked at him angrily and replied

"No…"

"So get rid of it"

Rebecca looked at him and shook her head madly. Billy sighed.

"Okay, I'm not looking"

Rebecca sighed, as Billy turned to the side closing his eyes. She didn't really know whether they were properly closed, but she didn't really have a choice, it was either take it off herself, or have Billy chuck her in the bath no towel, nothing. Not even her wits about herself.

Rebecca took off the towel slowly and closed her eyes as she made her way to the bath touching it with her toe first then sat down behind Billy, trying her best to keep far from him, so to not intrude his space or, at least something like that. She didn't really know.

She'd never experienced a bath with a guy, not even- ugh; she didn't want to think about him. He was history; she just wanted to soak in the environment right now, or more, the situation. The hot water soaked into her muscles and released them.

"Can I turn round now? Or do you have problems with that?"

Rebecca looked at the back of his head and looked at herself, her chest hidden in the depths of the water, she could still see those fear marks. No, she didn't want him to see.

"Um…kind of a no, right now." Rebecca heard a sigh as Billy slouched forward

"Fine, have your little body issues…"

"What? I'm not having body issues."

"Well, then let me turn around"

"No"

"Why not? Its not like I'm some pervert"

"How do I know?"

"Rebecca! You've spent a day with me, and you think me a dirty old man?"

"Uh…I dun know"

"Then let me turn around!" Billy remarked frustrated

"Why do you want to?"

"So I can talk to you"

Rebecca sighed repeatedly and replied with a 'yes'

Billy turned around happy; he won that little fight, but come on. When does Billy not win a fight? 'Probably when he's got his hands tied behind his back, and his manly ego crushed' Rebecca giggled to herself.

"What are you laughing at? I'm not that bad am I…" Billy sulked

Rebecca waved her hands

"Ooh, No No. You look good…I mean, uh…that just kind of came out. Sorry…" Rebecca blushed softly and tried not to lock her gaze on his well, toned, and muscled chest. Water dripping off it.

Billy laughed and made a slight splash against Rebecca's face.

"Hah, I knew it. You just adore me Doll"

Rebecca looked at him angrily and 'hmpfed'

"So, I mean, oh crud."

"HAH YOU DO I knew it" Billy nodded his head and folded his arms in agreeing to himself.

Rebecca turned away as she felt a warm, wet hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry bout it. Bec-" Just then, before he finished he noticed something red and healing on her neck, then, after an examination of it, he noticed another on her right breast's starting. Then. He figured what they were.

Cuts, bruises…they were, all over her body, her arms and her neck.

Billy, wide eyed traced the scars down Rebecca's neck. Rebecca shivered, and finally noticed, it was the scar of feat that he had been touching, she then, a skip in her heart, swapped his hand away and covered her top half with her arms hiding the scars

"Its-Its nothing, really-"

Billy looked at her angrily in disbelief…

"…How, can this be nothing? Rebecca, look at me, dammnit Rebecca, he did this didn't he? HE DID DIDN'T HE? Rebecca! WHY DID YOU GO ALONG WITH IT! HE WAS HURTING YOU AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TRY CONTACT SOMEONE?"

Rebecca began to shudder from the cold and also the harshness of Billy's hurt voice, it pained her that Billy was shouting at her like this, she knew this was a bad idea, she knew it, and now. He knew it. The pain of these scars, the weight she carried them around with. Yes, James had done it, and given it to her. It was proof to her that she was still in this world. It was proof she was still alive. It was honest, but painful proof.

"Get up Rebecca."

Rebecca looked up at him in disbelief, first shouting, now a calm ask. She shook her head then Billy grabbed her arm as he also got up with her.

The two stood there, naked, and water dripping off their bodies. Rebecca snatched her arm off Billy's grasp and tried her best to cover more her top half than her bottom. The scars now were larger, around her thighs, and her legs, her belly, and around her breasts. They were deep, and painful for her. His eyes widened. Why hadn't he noticed them before? Was he so infatuated with himself, his own issues, to not even notice the pain that lay behind Rebecca's strong personality, her laughter was only sometimes real. Rebecca Was now in tears, her salty, cold tears ran down her neck, and scars. They dropped onto the water with droplets hitting the surface. Billy looked at her, such pain he never noticed, and he was a fool. For not realizing the pain that was ruling over Rebecca. He noticed the tears running down her face. And he unconsciously, embraced her, naked or not, she needed comfort, someone to keep her warm, just something she could hold a grasp on. He grasped her frail, scarred body, and he just stood in the water hugging her, she was shocked at first, but welcomed his open embrace, she began to break down, they both now were kneeling in the water, the water had gone cold by now, but they just kneeled in front of each other, holding each other. Rebecca cried, with all her might, this pain was overwhelming, and forcing itself in the scars openings.

After Billy finally realized they both were shivering he Smiled softly at Rebecca and grabbed two towels, one for him and one for her.

He placed it around her first, covering the scars that hurt her for eternity's end, until it came screaming down a hill. Billy wrapped the fluffy white Towel around his waist, and led Rebecca into the lounge, and placed her on the couch, and joined her, Rebecca was still teary eyed, but had stopped letting the little droplets falling from her green sea. She sat there, and Billy sat next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to fall to his lap, her head lying on his lap. She sobbed lightly as he stroked her brown, wet hair, he hadn't really bothered to put clothes on himself, neither had her, they were still wet, and still half naked, at least they were a bit more clothed than before.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry for shouting, it's just. I couldn't take, it. Those scars. And, it just hurt." Billy said with his head falling to the sofas head.

Rebecca smiled softly and looked up at him raising her head off his lap. She shaked her head softly. And smiled.

"Its okay, I know. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just didn't want you to get hurt…inside and out." She said Honestly, her heart pounded with hurt, but with promise.

Billy smiled at her and stroked her hair Rebecca smiled brightly up at him.

"Well, now we have our issues sorted out. Hmm, you know as arousing it is wearing only a towel its getting kind of cold don't you think" He chuckled

Rebecca giggled, she was glad Billy was back to his kind, husky old self. It was a nice change from his screaming. She knew he would be mad; somehow anything that hurt Rebecca hurt Billy. Kind of like those bonds you see really close people get with each other. She figured maybe that's what they shared. A bond. But what kind of bond, she had to ask herself. She hoped for an intimate kind, but that was just a hope, a simple, yet complicated in its own way, a wish of some sort.

Billy got up, placed Rebecca back on the couch and left to his room, she heard a door slide, then silence. A few thumps, and then a door slide, he came out of his room and back in the lounge with black boxers on, buttons at the front, and a white bathrobe, he threw Rebecca her sleepwear, which was her camisole, a green, lined with white ribbon spaghetti strings on the arms, the panties were also green with white lace, and tied up ribbons, but the bathrobe was for her, as he also threw that at her. As hit overhauled on her head, and almost covered Rebecca entirely.

Billy laughed deeply, and then sat back on the couch. And Rebecca just got in her sleepwear from inside the fluffy robe. They sat together just watching late night t-v, which happened to be some opera thing about how some guy had cheated on his wife, who had his daughter who's daughter cheated on her husband, so it was an ongoing circle of throwing punches and screams, and fake crying. Hey, it was television. Rebecca was getting tired, and Billy nudged her, as to say 'go to bed' in an honest way, of course.

"Why don't you go to bed? You look pretty tired out."

Rebecca nodded and left to his room, waved a goodnight and mumbled, a goodnight. She wasn't into talking right now.

The room was dark, the sheets were white as the duvet was black and silky, Billy obviously had good taste, the best part was it smelt like Billy, there was a window right next to the bed and it was slightly open, allowing the wind to wind its way in, and rustle a few of Rebecca's hair strands as also the white curtains.

She lay there facing the ceiling, the robe still on her, she tried to get to sleep, but the wind continually winded itself around her, the whispers of the outside word perverted on her silence, and peace. They broke to her ears and echoed a silent word of promise. She tossed and turned, but something didn't feel right. Something was missing…

He was.

Billy, she wanted him with her, she knew that was a long stretch, why would Billy ever want to stay with a girl like her, she never understood why anyone would, she had lost confidence in herself, over the years of James's torture spells. She shivered from the wind and decided,

'It's a long shot, but I really am getting lonely here.' She got up, and went to the door; she silently opened it as she heard the blur of the television. She pushed the door back and saw Billy looking back at her.

"Rebecca? I thought you went to bed?" Billy cocked his head sideways and looked at her questiongly.

"Um, I- I was getting lonely. And it's not fair it's a double bed, so…I was wondering if you wanted to share it with me…please?"

Billy was astonished; she wanted him to go with her…TO SLEEP? He was honestly proud, honest he was. He really felt wanted, and helpful. He smiled at her from the darkness crawling on his face. He got up and turned off the television. And followed her to the room. She got in and so did he. Her next to the window and him more nearer to the door.

They lay there in silence. The wind was now softer than before, as if the wind was the capable one to finally push those two together. Rebecca thanked the wind; somehow, she knew it was their fault for bringing this here.

"So…"

"So…" Rebecca chorused.

"Nice night."

Rebecca noticed…James had said almost the same thing when they were alone…except, James was talking about the day, and Billy was talking about the night…was it the night that was more thankful, loved her more than the day? Or maybe the night was more forgivable than the day. It gave her a lot more. It really did.

"Yeah…the winds nice to listen to, it may be really illegible, but it's nice to listen to." Rebecca softly smiled in the darkness.

Billy smiled too, although they weren't aware of it, they both were filled with joy, just to have another next to each other. They had been alone for so long. And now,

They had each other to look for.

"Billy?"

"Mm" Billy replied sleepily

"I, I want to try again…"

Billy looked at her

"What do you mean try again…what exactly are you trying again…?"

Rebecca was blushing under the moon, the moon seemed to be laughing at her, but a playful partner it was.

"The kiss…." Her words were silent, but so strong.

Billy's eyes widened.

"Oh…you didn't really take my 'you haven't kissed much guys, have you?' thing?"

Rebecca shook her head, her hair overlapping her cheeks flustered reasons.

"I, just want to see what it feels like…again, when I'm more, awake than asleep in my own world, my head up in the clouds."

Billy looked at her from the side

"Okay then, well, I'm waiting" He smirked

"But, your sppose to make the move"

Oh, ME? Why me? Why cant you? Be good practice when you meet other guys now wont it?" He smirked

Rebecca, wide eyed glared at him, mentally of course.

"But Billy…"

Billy looked at her from the corner of his eye

"You know…you didn't really make me come to the bed because all you wanted to do was make out with me…did you?"

Rebecca jumped and nearly fell off the bed

"NO OF COURSE NOT"

Billy chuckled

"Okay then, doll, you ready?"

Rebecca blushed and nodded.

Billy moved closer to her grinning ear to ear, Rebecca just sat there awaiting the meeting. Billy was coming closer, she knew. She wasn't totally aware of it, but she was trying to stay on this earth, his scent now was prominent near her. She took it in, drunk at the effect of his musky smell. Then she felt it, the breathing on her own lips, he was so close, her body told her to just do something with her hands now, but her mind told her to stay put, frozen like the dolphin water fountain at the mall.

Then, it came to her, Billy's lips were right on hers, his tongue was sliding across her mouth awaiting entrance and she happily gave his tongue a way in. she felt it tackle her own down and begin to search, and explore the new found area.

Rebecca made a slight moan in her throat as she 'unconsciously', now when we say 'unconsciously' we mean, she really used that as an excuse. She placed her arms on her chest and began to rub it feeling every muscle tense on her touch, Billy's hands were now pulling down her robe, as it fell to her sides he place his hands down her neck and stroked her breasts slowly making his hands go further down her figure, to her stomach, and then over her thighs he began to grope at her thighs, clawing at them.

Rebecca whimpering slightly in her throat, then, she felt his hands come across to her panties, they slid across, and then, it all came back to her

James

Desire

Lust

Hate

Rage

Fear…

Rebecca's eyes widened and she pulled away and tears rolled down her cheeks, as here eyes just looked at Billy, she didn't make a sound her tears just ran down her cheeks. Billy looked at her, what had he done…maybe; this is what he had done to her…this jerk. That Fiancé of hers had taken advantage of her, Billy felt dirty for even doing this, he didn't mean to make her cry…hell, he really didn't, he obviously had brang back some flashbacks of what had happened. He hated himself for that, he never meant to, He looked at her and both of them just looked at each other the deathly silence killing everything in its path the moon sobbed over the broken two, the stars fell at the colds deathly feet. The trees stopped their murmurings and began a ballad of unearthly echo's…Billy stood up and looked at her, he began to walk towards the door.

"NO BILLY DON'T LEAVE PLEASE? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I BEG OF YOU!" Rebecca's screams echoed off the walls, Billy heard them but he kept walking, why? Why did he keep walking…WHY?

She began to cry harshly, tears streaming down her cheeks, he knew it, and she knew it.

"BILLY, Billy…. no…please…don't go…." Rebecca was getting weak; she couldn't take the heartbreak she was feeling. It took the best of her and destroyed it; she sat there crying, then, with no reason She felt strong arms push her head against his chest. His warmth, she was safe. He was there.

"I'm sorry Rebecca, I never meant for that to happen, it kind of just, happened. I'm sorry." Billy pressed Rebecca's head softly but closely to his chest, the warmth exchanging from each other.

"Its okay…" Rebecca sobbed into his chest, she felt like a broken doll- Billy was right, she was just like a doll. Broken, but precious. That's what she felt. Precious with Billy, broken with James. That's what she felt like.

For one hour they just held each other not knowing what to do with their spare time, sleep? Or, just start making out again- no, that couldn't happen, it would bring Billy to do his radical things again. So, they just held each other, nothing more, nothing less.

Billy looked at Rebecca.

"So, Becca…you've never done it…have you…"

Rebecca looked at Billy and shamefully nodded.

Billy sighed

"I'm sorry, my boyish fantasies can get in the way of my actions…I cant say how sorry I really am. I promise never to do that aga-"

Rebecca looked up at him

"No, don't promise that"

Billy looked at her astonished his blue eyes slightly, glistening.

"But- But why?"

Rebecca smiled softly at him, her green eyes at his lips

"Because, one day…we will…" She blushed a deep crimson and leaned her head against his chest.

Billy was still slightly shocked, they were both acting like lovers…desperate lovers, but nonetheless, actual girlfriend, and boyfriend…something he hadn't had in a long time…

He smiled and lay her sleeping form on the bed, and lay beside her, holding her in front of him, as to not let her fall…

Atashi: …

Wesker: …**sniff**

Atashi: YOUR CRYING?

Wesker: NO **hide's tissues**

Atashi: O.O AHH WESKER YOU ARE

Wesker: FINE WHAT IF I AM? AN EVIL GENIOUS NEEDS A GOOD CRY NOW AND AGAIN JUST LIKE YOU NEED A GOOD BELLY LAUGH

Atashi: O.O Suuuure…. uh, I'm sorry! I really am THIS IS BLOODY 13 PAGES LONG ARGH IM SO SORRY I NEVER MEANT FOR IT TO BE SO LONG But, its kinda interesting, I get so wrapped up in portraying peoples emotions, and clothes it just gets kinda, er, involved into my head. IM SORRY AHH **beats self with a stick** I hope it wasn't tooo boring…

Wesker: I LOVE ROMANCES I CANT HIDE IT ANYMORE

Atashi: …Okay…your scaring me a bit…PLEASE REVIEW AND ILL SEE ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER…man, what am I going to do for the next chapter….O.O

Wesker: BABIES

Atashi: WTF BABIES!

Wesker; Yeah!

Atashi: O.O actually…. that makes a good sequel…Hehehe **rubs evil hands together **AHH NOW ITS 14 PAGES LONG


	5. Authoress Notes

Atashi: OMGIMDOINGANAUTHORESSNOTE

Wesker: …WHY Oh WHY do I have to be in it…! Just, JUST TELL ME WHY?

Atashi: …Well, for one…I don't know who else to bring, and usually I would ask an evil genius like yourself to help me out on these things, but due to you're a homicidal maniac…I just have you for the beginning to make it look like I have friends…sniff

Wesker: …oh…my…god…I KNEW IT you love me.

Atashi: WHAT THE- NO I DO NOT- INFACT! Lets not even go there, okay, this is an authoress note to my loyal, and adoring fans.

Wesker: **mumbles** If that's what you want to call them…

Atashi: **glares** Don't mind HIM he's just a tight ass-

Wesker: AT LEAST I HAVE A TIGHT ASS

Atashi: SHUT THE HELL UP BOY! Anywho, I feel like I'm deserting you dudes out there, so, I'm gonna give you something special for you guys! I'm gonna respond to your reviews! OMGYAY

Wesker: …That's it…?

Atashi: …Look, Everyone who's reading this loves you Wesker, just, soak in that for the while…please…

Wesker: …I knew it, I'm loved.

Atashi: Your sunglasses are loved a bit more though….mumbles evily

Wesker: O.o Huh?

Atashi: NOTHING Now, where was I …AH YES Responding to your reviews! Okay, here I go…pushes button

_The Broken Wolf: _I absolutely agree with you…but then again, Why am I writing this If I didn't…O.o? Okay…I aint dwelling on the idea, anywho, Thankies for your review! You were the first one…sniff I'm so happy! You put fluffies inside my head! Just like the little bunnies that jump along the yellow brick road!

_Claire: _Wowies…I cant really tell you how much I love this review! Thankyou very much! I don't know why, But in my writing I enjoy detail to be put in, but its also the thing I have with making everything in the story alive, as if they move, and their human like…I cant believe I actually made A mug seem human like…O.O Weird huh…But anywho, Thank you so much!

_MishaRain27: _Wowies...it probably is a sign ey? You have there a nice Daddy! I'm glad you got RE0 Many people don't like it, I cant understand why though…I mean, Hot guy…Cute girl…Together…alooone….In a train full of half dead, half alive man eating, homicidal zombies…COME ON! Tell me that ISNT hot? Uh…cough Yeah…I'm screwed for life…haha...Thankies for your review! I appreciate it!

_Simply Crisis:_ Hehe! You really think so? I mean, I've read some pretty cheesy Billy/Rebecca stories…But, I didn't know mine was that good! Thank you! I'm so glad you think so, I'm sure its not as good as some peoples, but I do try! Wesker Just cant deny his love for romances anymore…nod nod

Wesker: CAN TOO DAMMN YOU

Wow…Wesker can rhyme…WHO KNEW?

Kisses-n-hugs: First thing…I adore your username! It's really adorable! I'm really glad it's a favourite of yours! I so am! People like you, just warm my little red heart! And I thank you for that! 

_Lei:_ Hehe, I like your review! I agree! STUFF THE AGE DOWN THE TOILET WHO REALLY CARES EY? Yes, Billy is very, very, very hotalicious! I'd like to warm him up in my microwave…O.O uh…yeah…anywho…MY GOSH! I can't believe you remember Wesker's Sunglasses! LOL I really, really have to keep writing something about his 'spice-girl-fan sunglasses' I don't even know where that came from…I just thought of the song, and meh, I put it on there…Heh…I'm starting to go crazy…aint I?

Atashi: There it is! A authoress notie! I.m happy with myself!

Wesker: So…concerning the fans…when is the next chapter coming…?

Atashi: …

Wesker: …WHAT? I said 'concerning the fans' I aint a fan…

Atashi: I never said you were…grins

Wesker: …hmpf…

Atashi: **sigh** Yes, concerning the Upcoming chapter…well…Unfortunately-

Wesker: **grabs Atashi's neck** NO DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT I THINK YOUR GONNA SAY DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T YOU DAUGHTER OF A MAN EATING, HOMICIDAL ZOMBIE YOU

Atashi: ...O.O uhhh….I have writers block?

Wesker: **falls to knees dramatically** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **gets hit in the head with a boot**

Atashi: …shutup…Okay, yeah, I do have writers block…sigh I HATE WRITERS BLOCK ARGH, I'm gonna try steal think of ideas, I was thinking of writing a Romeo and Juliet with Billy and Rebecca…but its just, that would be really harrrrdddd…. Nyuuuuu ARGH IL GET SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!


	6. Chapter 6

Atashi: WOWIES I'm actually working on this…I always thought Id save it for A Christmas treat, but meh, Ill be playing with My LEON FIGUIRINE Too much to work on this mehehe hehe Well, That's IF My brother decides to be nice and get me one for Christmas, he better…or otherwise Ill throw Wesker at Him.

Wesker: You aint throwing me around- wait, this is that story…

Atashi: Yeah…

Wesker: OMFG STOP TALKING WRITE

Atashi: Yo-

Wesker: ARGH SHUTUP GIRL I DUN CARE WRITE GOD DAMMN YOU

Atashi: O.O EEEK! **Writes**

She stood there on the cliff, watching the sunrise…but something was missing, she couldn't place her finger on it but something was out of place… She looked around and a white butterfly flew across the air and rode upon the soft air currents. Its wings embracing the airs warm fingers…

_What was mislaid…?_

_The butterfly placed itself on a droplet stained web. It sat there, not moving, the odd movement from its white, dusty wings as they began to shake the droplets off the web, the water falling from the web onto the ground, ripples circled around each falling droplet, once it met its watery shadow…_

_Rebecca just watched as the waters rose into a Mansion, one very alike to…_

_A noise perked Rebecca's ears as the simple white dress she had been wearing billowed out behind her, the fringes of the bottom wrapping themselves around her slender legs, the chest of the dress hugging at her waist and bust. She began to lightly run towards the mansion, ripples following her every foots step. Tracing what once had been there._

_Rebecca heard voices that sounded like prayers in Mongolian chants._

_What is it…What's missing…?_

_A mirror rose from the waters and she saw herself in front of it, gazing at her, were her own green eyes that traced a hand movement of the mirrors reflection._

_The mirror her rose a hand and Rebecca walked forward and placed both hands, tracing over her mirror self's hand._

_What's missing…?_

_The mirror self looked up at Rebecca and gazed into a forever empty abyss, speaking into her mind…_

"_You have forgotten what is most important?"_

_Rebecca looked at her and sadly turned her head. The mirror self closed her eyes and sighed._

"_Rebecca…how can you forget what once made you happy…to forget it. Is to lose part of yourself. The part that was happy."_

_Rebecca looked at the mirror self pleadingly and pounded her fist on the mirror as the waters shook._

_But…how can I get back what was lost…when I don't know what is lost…?_

_The mirror self began to fade away as the mirror slowly fell to the empty waters, keeping the mirror upright._

"_If you don't know what to do…ask yourself what you really want…" The mirror self splashed against the water as the mirror disappeared and the background of the world behind Rebecca fell. Rebecca fell to the ground sitting among the ripples of water as she too…fell down to the depths of herself…_

_What I really want…I…I…I Really want…_

BAM

"OW CRAP WHAT THE-" Rebecca bolted upright and looked at the rejected pillow that lay on her lap. Rebecca looked about and found what the cause was for her pain in the head for the morning…Him.

"So…you gonna get out of bed, or do I have to smother you with a pillow…?" He cocked his head, as his grin grew in cockiness.

Rebecca glared at him cutely and decided it was payback. She smirked at him and turned the other way and lay there on her side.

"Or…you could always come here and drag me out of bed…?" She suppressed her laughter.

Billy looked at her in disbelief _Was that just a smart ass comment…to me!_

"Well, if you put it that way..." Rebecca heard him stride over to the bed she chuckled, but, that didn't last long as he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder as she began to bang on hi's back with her fists.

"BILLY COEN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Rebecca shrieked

Billy laughed deeply "Well, Dragging you out of bed, what else do you think? Bringing breakfast in bed for you? HAH" He held her tightly and plonked her onto the sofa.

Rebecca looked up at him from the sofa, the softness digging into her skin as it relaxed what tender muscles she had created. She sighed softly as Billy threw her a piece of buttered toast.

"Uh, Billy…You think throwing toast at me is gonna impress me…?"

He laughed

"What, you think that's the only thing I have up my sleeve for impressing you, doll face?"

Rebecca growled

"How many times, do I have to tell yo-"

Billy laughed and grinned…evilly

"Don't call me that, I have a name you know" Billy said in a cute girly voice mimicking Rebecca's

Rebecca Glared evilly at Billy and Billy just laughed the glare off. Rebecca nibbled at the dry toast of hers as the crumbs fell to the clean, cushioned couch and got lost in the fringes of the cushions. The steam from the kettle was enveloping itself around the spaces between the shelves, and light. The air craved to overcome the watery steam, But to no avail.

"So, What ya want to do to-" Billy was abruptly stopped by the loud knock at the door. Rebecca watched Billy as he walked to the door calmly, and unlocked the door.

"Um…Hello?" Billy asked confused, he wasn't expecting anyone, so this was all very weird, due to no one, except Rebecca had any business with him, or, hell. EVEN KNEW HIM!

Billy was knocked down as the door was pushed by a blurry force, Billy's heavy body was heaved to the ground as it slightly twitched with ach groan threading its way out of his lips. Rebecca screamed as a man with a gun, pointed it at Billy.

"WHERE IS SHE?" The man screamed.

Billy tried to get up but the man growled and kicked him in the gut. Billy once more abandoned gravity, to join in a dance, with the floor.

"TELL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed at Billy's face as saliva flew from his screaming lips.

Rebecca watched in horror, her heart beating against her chest as it became an heavy orchestra against the drumming of her breathing.

The man looked angrily around and shot every living, and artificial thing a glare, the few plants withered at his stare, and the air begged for mercy not to be breathed twice by this man that held fear in the hearts of such living, and silent things.

Him.

Rebecca's memory jogged up, and whirled, like the cranks of the gears turning around among a factory. That man, that compelled fear into everything around him, everything that obeyed his whim, the one thing that could not have the choice whether to obey or not, was His heart. Once it stopped beating, he would be no longer alive. Bleeding, as such…

"Rebecca…" He looked at her, Hungry like, his hair was flown in different corners and sides of his face, and the veins in his eyes fired up angrily, psychotically. His face bore more wrinkles than she had remembered him with.

Rebecca's throat was dry, her tongue had no movement, her limbs were paralyzed, they withered around her at this mans psychotic eyes, and her eyes began to tread tiny droplets of salt. Her eyes, once held the sea in a soft grasp, but now her eyes held the sickly green of a dying world.

"I'm, here…to finish…what I started, no one will love you, touch you, no one except me…" James Whispered from ahead…

Rebecca watched in horror as he slowly advanced, she could hear his shallow breathing as his steamy breath around his mouth curled around the oxygen and strangled it, leaving second hand smoke about…everything was dying around her, Billy lay motionless as blood caressed his chin, and lips.

He was back, his name was poison to her lips, if she spoke of his name, she would die of it.

Rebecca watched, then…with as much silence as the moons whispers, and the trees whines it became dark, and she lay on the floor.

Motionless.

This is it. This is how I will lose what I wanted Billy to have… 

_He's going to rape me. He's going to rape me. He's going to rape me._

_Rebecca once again stood above the glistening, darkened water. The airy silence of nothing surrounded, and whispered into her airs. Has anyone really heard silence, nothing there, nothing surrounding you except the silent beat of your heart, the organ that became a voice to a heavy mind._

_What's missing…?_

_Once again, a mirror rose from the water like a gorgeous fish, its scales reflecting Rebecca's face. Once again, it was the same reflection that had spoken to her mind. Her eyes a sick green colour, weeping from them, was a crimson, colour, as they crawled down her cheeks leaving red marks among them._

_But there was another mirror, Rebecca turned to look at it, her white dress fluttering behind her, as her legs lay silently wrapped in white linen. She looked at the mirror and saw just her, as she was now._

"_Rebecca…is that, what is most precious to you…?"_

_The mirror Rebecca asked as she caressed the mirrors face. _

_I, I…I don't know… _

_Rebecca's eyes welled up in a moist image, as silent tears trickled down to the water causing the water beneath her to form ripples on its surface._

_The Mirror Rebecca closed her eyes and breathed._

"_What is most important to you, Rebecca…what do you truly want? Only one person on this earth can find what makes you, you. Your name is of no importance; it is only a whisper to call what you are. If Billy makes you happy, causes your heart to race against the beat of time, excitement flush over your cheeks, if he…is the only one who can cause pain into you're heart, if he can squeeze your heart if he left. Then he is worth dying for…"_

_The Mirror Rebecca grabbed Rebecca's hand and lifted herself out of the mirror and faced Rebecca for real. Finally out of the mirrors long, gazing chains. _

_Rebecca watched as the mirror Rebecca lightly kissed her cheek and whispered._

"_What truly makes you happy…what do you really want…?"_

_Rebecca hung her head and slowly replied_

"_What I truly want…Is…To be with Billy, and be happy…"_

_Rebecca finally realized, she had been suppressing her feelings for him, she thought about him but it drove her crazy she continued to never tell him of her feelings, never tell him of her feelings never was able to… But, now…she could! Yes! She could!_

_Rebecca rose from the water as her reflection shimmered away, and she finally had woken up…_

"BILLY'" Rebecca felt hands on her hips, as her half naked body lay on the floor, he was on top of her trying to get the bra straps off, but to no avail. It was like the beginning of this story, the beginning of suppressed feelings surfacing, except now, she had Billy. And she would tell him…

"Oh, Rebecca…this dammn thing, I've wanted you so long, so much…now I have my little kitten…"

He, would not have her, never emotionally, perhaps he could get to her physically, but in her heart it beat, and would bleed for only one person.

Billy.

Rebecca sprang from her position, nudged his, crotch with her knee as he rolled off onto the ground, and Rebecca sprang like a coil to the air. She watched As James Rolled about on the ground groaning sweet groans, as he was hurting

God I've always wanted to do that 

Rebecca smirked at her smartass comment, and then remembered Billy's frail figure on the defeating ground. She ran to his side, he still lay there half unconscious.

"Billy…" She forced a smile and shook him softly

Billy did not stir

"Billy, Billy…come on, wake up, Or do I have to throw toast at you…" She cracked a small smile as she continued to softly nudge him awake.

She wouldn't let herself cry, he was alive, he was alive. She knew it, she knew it! Gad dammnit it she knew it!

"Billy, please…Billy…I, I never told you…Please, please, open your eyes…please…"

Rebecca's eyes prickled with moist tears, as they silently rolled down her pale cheeks.

Billy's body, didn't move, not a movement was created among his muscles, his dark black hair fell against his face. His chest didn't move. His shirt was bedraggled, and his eyes were peaceful.

Rebecca held Billy to her, and silently sobbed, she didn't want Billy to see her cry over him. She still wanted to hope he was alive, hold his light in her hands, and embrace what made him him.

The things he can do, the things he cant do. That's what made him, him.

And that's why she loved him.

"Billy…I, I never told you, I wish I could tell you a thousand time…earlier" She grasped at Billy heavy body in her arms and smiled closing her eyes tightly.

"I Love you…I love you more than I could love a living being…I love, you…and only you." Rebecca tried to stay strong; stay strong is what she wanted him to see.

"I LOVE YOU BILLY! AND I NEVER GOT TO TELL YOU THAT! BILLY…Please…don't die…" She replied to her outburst silently, tears marching on their merry way and causing Billy's face to become moist.

Her heart hurt, the pain crushed, squeezed her heart until it lay among her ribs in a million torn, bleeding pieces.

Rebecca fell to the ground.

Blood trickled from the knife above Rebecca's head, as her eyes widened, and began to run blood from the bottom of the eye. Rebecca's Body lay motionless as the blood ran over Billy's chest.

"YOU BITCH YOU BITCH YOUR NOTHING BUT A HOAR" James screamed at her dying face.

He stabbed her again

"YOU AND YOUR SICKLY LOVE STORIES THAT'S WHY YOUR WORTHLESS, YOUR WEAK AND CANT DO ANYTHING!" He stabbed her again

And again

And again.

Blood reined over what existing colours was in the room.

James smirked, psychotically, and treaded across the bloody carpet leaving footsteps.

Rebecca and Billy lay there…together. Finally, their hearts were at peace…no pain preceded, no breath escaped their lips.

He loved, She loved. All they are…are lovers.

Atashi: …

Wesker: …

Atashi: … Okay…um…I WAS CRYING WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS I CRY EVEN AT MY WRITING IT WAS SO DAMMN SAD AHHH **runs into a tissue**

Wesker: **retreats to his crying box as long wails are heard**

Atashi: **sniff** I hope, this was a good story you guys read, I know it was for me writing it, I hope you don't hate me for character deaths! IM SORRY AHHHH DON'T ATTACK ME! I know, Wesker's taking this hard…O.o Anywho, thank you so much for the reviews for this story, it really made it worthwhile to write, I love you guys so much!

I really do hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
